L'Ange de Noël
by Fuyukichi
Summary: Elle avait attendu ce jour avec impatience et était maintenant prête. Elle braverait la tempête pour lui apporter son cadeau et... Oups, elle était encore tombée.


_Et me revoilà pour un petit OS ToS parce que voilà. Non, sérieusement, j'ai eu une envie subite d'écrire du Colette x Lloyd, et il y aura peut-être une suite. Peut-être. Ah, et je suis désolée pour le résumé. Je n'avais strictement aucune idée._

_**Disclaimer:** Tales of Symphonia ne m'appartient pas._

* * *

><p><span><strong>L'Ange de Noël<strong>

La neige tombait à gros flocons et la jeune fille regardait le spectacle d'un air émerveillé. Ses yeux bleus étaient emplis d'étoiles tandis qu'elle pensait avec joie à la nuit qui allait arriver. C'était enfin le grand jour – ou plutôt la grande nuit – et tout se devait d'être parfait. Il n'y avait plus que quelques heures à attendre. En temps normal, elle ne l'aurait pas fait. Quitter le village puis traverser la forêt à pied, dans cette tempête de neige n'était pas l'idée du siècle elle avait des ailes et il fallait bien qu'elles lui servent à quelque chose. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas très prudent non plus, mais la blonde perdait toute notion de prudence lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire plaisir à ceux qu'elle aimait. Et puis, elle en était sûre : elle ne laisserait aucun indice !

« Colette, le repas est prêt ! » Appela Franck du rez-de-chaussée.

Un grand sourire ne quittant pas ses lèvres, Colette se dépêcha de rejoindre son père et sa grand-mère pour le dîner, tandis qu'un frisson d'impatience parcourait son corps.

**X**

Le vent était plus froid qu'elle ne l'avait cru mais cela ne l'arrêta pas. Emmitouflée comme elle l'était dans le costume de Mère Noël que Phaidra lui avait fait spécialement pour l'occasion, elle n'avait froid qu'aux bras et au visage. C'était une jolie robe rouge sans manches, bordée de fourrure blanche et avec une ceinture marron qui lui enserrait la taille. Afin de ne pas avoir froid aux jambes, Colette avait gardé son leggin noir, qui suivait bien avec la robe et les bottes blanches. Protégeant ses épaules ainsi que sa tête, une petite cape rouge bordée de fourrure lui faisait office de bonnet. Phaidra avait laissé un espace pour laisser ses longs cheveux blonds à l'air libre. La jeune fille portait aussi des gants blancs bordés de rouge.

« Je n'aime pas savoir que tu sors à cette heure de la nuit.

-Tout ira bien, grand-mère, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Mais avec cette tempête…

-Je ferais attention. Et puis, je ne vais pas si loin que ça. »

Pas convaincue pour deux galds, Phaidra lui prodigua ses habituels conseils. Colette monta sur le rebord de la fenêtre, prête à s'envoler lorsque sa grand-mère l'arrêta de nouveau.

« Tu n'aurais pas oublié quelque chose par hasard ? » Questionna la vieille femme d'une voix amusée.

L'ange se tourna vers sa grand-mère qui tenait un paquet cadeau.

« Oups.

-Ca aurait été bête d'y aller sans le cadeau. » Déclara sa grand-mère en riant et en lui tendant le cadeau.

Colette lui fit un sourire d'excuse avant de prendre le cadeau. Après un dernier signe de la main et qu'elle eut failli faire tomber le cadeau, la blonde déploya ses ailes et s'envola. Comparées à quelques heures plus tôt, la tempête avait diminué d'intensité. Cependant, ça ne restait pas facile de voler à contre vent. Elle passait au dessus des toits d'Isélia et elle s'émerveilla devant les couleurs du village. C'était un tout autre spectacle que celui qu'elle voyait d'en bas tous les jours.

Elle quitta enfin le village pour arriver au dessus de la forêt et accéléra l'allure pour enfin arriver à la maison du nain Dirk. De la lumière était visible au rez-de-chaussée alors que l'étage était sombre, prouvant que Dirk et Lloyd n'étaient pas encore couchés. Prenant une grande inspiration, son cœur battant la chamade, Colette se posa sur le balcon. Puis, le plus discrètement possible, elle entra dans la chambre de son ami. De là, elle pouvait entendre les rires du nain et de son fils adoptif.

« Non, Lloyd, non. Nous ne sommes pas au rez-de-chaussette… !

-Ce n'est pas drôle, je ne l'ai pas fais exprès ! »

Colette se retint de rire et, après avoir enlevé la neige, elle posa le cadeau sur le lit, là où elle savait que Lloyd le verrait dès qu'il monterait. En se reculant, elle se prit le coin de la table de chevet et se retrouva assise sur le sol, un peu sonnée. En bas, les rires s'arrêtèrent aussi et elle entendit des bruits de pas précipités. Elle se releva vivement et sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte sans le faire exprès. _La surprise est ratée…_, ne put-elle s'empêcher de se dire en s'envolant.

Cette fois-ci, elle fut à contresens du vent, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de traverser la forêt aussi vite qu'elle le put. Elle se sentait idiote d'avoir gâché ce qu'elle avait voulu faire. A l'heure qu'il était, Lloyd avait probablement découvert le cadeau. Allait-il l'aimer ? Elle y avait mis tout son cœur, mais elle n'avait jamais été très douée de ses mains, trop maladroite qu'elle était. Même avec l'aide de son père et de sa grand-mère, elle avait dû recommencer le cadeau des tas de fois.

Le vent se fit plus fort et elle dévia de sa trajectoire, se prenant la cime d'un arbre. _Oups. Encore. _Lorsqu'elle retrouva ses esprits, elle reprit sa route jusqu'au village qu'elle traversa vite et se retrouva bientôt dans la chaleur de la maison familiale. Elle retira sa capuche et descendit à la salle à manger pour avertir son père et sa grand-mère qu'elle était bien revenue.

« Ca s'est bien passé ? Demanda Frank en lui tendant une tasse de chocolat chaud.

-Oui ! »

Les sourcils de la vieille femme et de l'homme se froncèrent et Colette savait qu'ils ne la croyaient pas. Elle n'avait jamais su mentir. D'un autre côté, ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge. Ca s'était plutôt bien passé. Lloyd ne l'avait pas vue et ne saurait pas qu'elle était l'expéditeur du cadeau. Elle avait fait en sorte de ne laisser aucun indice. Bien sûr, comme dans toutes les missions secrètes, il y avait des imprévues et les tables de chevet avaient toujours été ses ennemies. Quoiqu'il arrive, elle se cognait à celles-ci, et c'était pour cela que la sienne était un peu éloignée du lit. Ainsi, lorsqu'elle bougeait trop dans son sommeil, elle ne se cognait pas contre les coins.

« C'est le plus important alors. » Déclara Phaidra.

Colette sourit et but sa tasse de chocolat chaud avant de remonter à l'étage. Elle se lava, mit son pyjama – sa grand-mère y avait cousu une tête de chien – et, fatiguée par son aller-retour, elle se mit sous ses draps et rejoignit Morphée au pays des rêves.

**X**

Le lendemain, lorsque Colette se réveilla, elle se sentit de bonne humeur. Elle quitta son lit et rejoignit sa famille au rez-de-chaussée avec laquelle elle prit son petit-déjeuner. Puis, elle retourna dans sa chambre et décida qu'il était triste de n'utiliser qu'une seule fois le costume que Phaidra lui avait confectionné avec tant d'amour. De ce fait, elle le remit en se disant qu'elle pouvait bien encore passer une journée dedans. Et puis, même s'il n'y avait pas de manches, il était tout de même chaud, et elle aimait beaucoup la coupe.

Elle descendit et quitta la maison après avoir souhaité une bonne journée à Phaidra et Frank.

« Bonjour Colette ! »

La jeune fille sursauta et glissa sur les petites marches en face de chez elle avant de se retrouver à terre, face contre neige. Des mains l'aidèrent à se relever et lorsqu'elle vit le visage de Lloyd, elle ne put s'empêcher de rire de gêne.

« Décidément, il y a des choses qui ne changent pas. »

Elle tira la langue.

« Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

-C'est de ma faute, j'aurais dû faire attention. »

Elle enleva la neige qui s'était collée sur son costume. Lloyd la regarda faire, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« J'aime beaucoup ton costume. Tu es très jolie, dit le jeune homme en rougissant.

-Ah ? C'est grand-mère qui me l'a fait. » Répondit-elle tandis que ses joues se coloraient de rouge.

Suite à cela, ils restèrent silencieux pendant quelques minutes, encore en train de rougir. Puis, une fois la gêne passée, ils se mirent à rire de leur gêne en même temps. Puis Lloyd reprit la parole.

« Tu peux fermer les yeux ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Ferme les yeux et tu le sauras. »

Colette pencha la tête sur le côté puis, après un bref instant d'hésitation, elle ferma les yeux. Elle sentit Lloyd s'approcher d'elle et lui prendre la main. Encore une fois, elle sentit le rouge monter à sa figure. C'était toujours comme ça lorsqu'elle et Lloyd étaient proches l'un de l'autre. Elle avait eu du mal à comprendre pourquoi, mais elle avait finalement compris ses sentiments pour lui quelques mois plus tôt. Elle s'était promis qu'avant la fin de l'année, elle lui avouerait.

« Tu peux les ouvrir maintenant ! Joyeux Noël, Colette !»

La jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds ouvrit les yeux et les fixa sur le bracelet autour de son poignet. C'était un magnifique bracelet avec des têtes de chien différentes. Lloyd s'était grandement amélioré en confection d'objet depuis leur voyage à travers les deux mondes et il s'inspirait beaucoup des différentes cultures pour les confectionner.

« Il est magnifique ! » S'exclama-t-elle véritablement heureuse.

Puis elle se mit à nommer chaque tête de chien - Fraise, Blanc, Freddy, etc. – et cela fit rire Lloyd.

« Au fait, Colette, merci pour la statuette de Noïshe ! Elle est magnifique ! Même Noïshe l'a aimée !

-Eh ? »

Comment Lloyd savait-il que la statuette de Noïshe venait d'elle ? Elle avait tout fait pour qu'il ne le comprenne pas !

« De quoi tu parles ? Questionna-t-elle avec une voix tremblante.

-Du cadeau que tu m'as apporté cette nuit ! D'ailleurs, tu sais, tu peux passer par la porte d'entrée. »

Le cœur de la jeune fille se mit à battre à vive allure contre sa poitrine. Lloyd savait ! Elle ne comprenait pas comment c'était possible mais elle devait à tout prix retourner la situation à son avantage.

« Ce – Ce n'était pas moi ! C'était l'Ange de Noël ! »

Lloyd fronça les sourcils alors que Colette détournait les yeux. Ce n'était pas la meilleure excuse du monde mais elle espérait grandement que son ami la croirait.

« L'Ange de Noël…, répéta-t-il. Je vois. »

Et elle fut soulagée qu'il la croie.

« Est-ce que tu pourras rendre ça à l'Ange de Noël, alors ? Je crois qu'il l'a perdu en m'apportant son cadeau. »

Le garçon habillé de rouge sortit quelque chose de sa poche et Colette écarquilla les yeux en voyant le lapin blanc. Elle le prit d'une main tremblante et le rangea dans sa poche, gênée.

« Oups. L'Ange de Noël est vraiment tête en l'air, n'est-ce pas ? »

Lloyd ne répondit pas mais son sourire s'agrandit. Puis, il lui prit la main et l'entraîna à sa suite, courant dans la neige. Colette eut du mal à suivre et en résultat une magnifique chute dans laquelle elle entraîna Lloyd. Celui-ci se mit à rire et elle le rejoignit bientôt. Peut-être que Lloyd avait compris qu'elle était l'Ange de Noël, mais elle était tellement heureuse de pouvoir passer ce Noël, dans la neige, riant avec lui, que plus rien n'avait d'importance à ses yeux.


End file.
